Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus and method for tunable wideband solar radio noise measurement, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for tunable wideband solar radio noise measurement, which enables the absolute flux of solar radio waves to be directly measured in a desired frequency band using a tunable receiver.
The sun usually generates radio waves in all frequency bands, and the generated radio waves are propagated to the earth. In most cases, the solar radio waves have no influence on radio communication broadcasting systems on the earth or in the universe.
However, when a solar flare occurs, very intense radio waves of a specific wavelength are generated from the sun, and therefore may cause serious damage to radio communication infrastructures.
The method for measuring solar radio waves is generally divided into two types.
That is, the two types are an RSTN type and an SRBL type. In the RSTN type, the number of receivers that are required are the number of observed frequencies so as to measure an absolute frequency. In the SRBL type, the intensity of a desired radio wave is measured by obtaining an absolute value of observed frequencies at one or two places and then performing relative calibration.
In these methods, measurement is possible at only some of all the specific fixed frequencies, and the absolute flux of solar radio waves is estimated at a desired frequency except the specific fixed frequencies, using interpolation. However, as it is known that values extracted using the interpolation are considerably different actual values, the interpolation cannot be used any more. Accordingly, it is required to directly measure the absolute flux of solar radio waves in a desired frequency band.